1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to convertible sofa-bed apparatus for use in their a sofa or a bed configuration.
2. Prior Art
Convertible sofa-bed apparatus of the general class to which this invention pertains, have heretofore been devised. For example, apparatus of the general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,533 to Englander, and in French Pat. No. 650,393 to Du Crot, which patents relate to apparatus having pivoted or sliding components for conversion between bed and sofa configurations.